Into You
by CitliEly
Summary: Sabes que estás perdido, pero aun así lo miras, lo miras porque no puedes evitarlo, porque hay algo en él que te llama, algo secreto, extraño y peligroso que te atrapa en una espiral esmeralda que no hace más que girar y girar, descolocándote cada vez más, gradualmente hasta arrebatarte la poca cordura que te queda...


(Lleva el nombre de la canción que escuchaba mientras lo escribía porque no se me ocurrió ningún nombre mejor) (Fanfic dedicado especialmente a mi Nee-chan SheiAng por su cumpleaños -ya se, ya me tardé, no necesitas decirlo XD no es el Stony que te prometí... pero ese lo sigo escribiendo, no te preocupes :D solo espérame otro poquito- y por tenerme paciencia para su verdadero regalo )

* * *

Él sabe que lo observas, sabe cuántas veces te has perdido memorizando sus rasgos, sabe que amas la extraña forma en que el sol hace brillar sus pestañas, el color profundo de sus ojos y cada grieta en sus labios, él lo nota, siente cuando lo miras fijamente, sabe que has memorizado sus costumbres sin quererlo, sus gustos raros, sus manías, sabe también que has adquirido varios de sus gestos de solo observarlo, te ha atrapado varias veces apartando la mirada, tratando de evitar sus ojos y el solo sonríe, a veces sarcástico, a veces coqueto, pero siempre retándote, tentándote a tratar de hacer algo más que solo mirarlo y tú lo maldices internamente pues sabes que él lo sabe.  
No entiendes que clase de juego tienen pero lo juegas tan bien como puedes ¿Quién iba a decir que él fuera tan atrevido? ¿Quién iba a pensar que sabía cómo usar sus encantos, su mirada? Parecía tan puro, tan noble, pero las apariencias engañan, la dulzura que emana de cada uno de sus poros es solo una pantalla, nadie podría imaginarse que él, de entre todos, fuera quien tiene el control perfecto de tu locura, el único que puede medirla, que la conoce y puede usarla en tu contra.  
Sabes que estás perdido, pero aun así lo miras, lo miras porque no puedes evitarlo, porque hay algo en él que te llama, algo secreto, extraño y peligroso que te atrapa en una espiral esmeralda que no hace más que girar y girar, descolocándote cada vez más, gradualmente hasta arrebatarte la poca cordura que te queda; él nombro el juego y tu tiraste los dados: aceptaste sus reglas sin siquiera conocerlas agregando uno más a tu lista de errores pero no te importa porque tu escogiste esto, la primera decisión real que hiciste en tu vida, el primer error honesto que cometes y has de admitir que te gusta, te gusta sentirte atrapado en su juego, te gusta que solo ustedes dos lo saben: un secreto más peligroso que el que se esconde en tu antebrazo izquierdo, más peligroso porque estás jugando con quien se supone es tu enemigo, con quien deberías odiar, te estas poniendo a ti mismo en la mira de ambos bandos y no te importa.  
Ríes discretamente: aun eres un niño inmaduro y lo sabes; deberías ser más consiente, deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo, por tu familia pero la tentación del juego entre ustedes es demasiada, es algo que simplemente no quieres dejar porque te volviste adicto al brillo en su mirada, al peligro que implica que estén juntos, al suave roce de sus labios contra los tuyos, al sabor de su piel y a su calidez, no puedes ni quieres dejarlo.  
Desde el otro lado del gran comedor sientes su mirada sobre ti porque tú también sabes que te observa, sabes que igual que tu ha memorizado cada parte de ti, cada gesto, cada costumbre, sabes que ambos se ponen más atención de la necesaria y te sorprende que, a pesar de la obviedad, aun no hayan sido descubiertos, ni siquiera porque tu gesto más característico ya forma también parte de él, se volvió tan natural como respirar. Evitas sus ojos aunque sientes esa familiar sensación eléctrica recorriendo tu cuerpo, como cada vez que comienzan el juego tu piel necesita sus manos, su magnético calor te llama, él quiere domarte, poseer cada fibra de tu ser, hacerte suyo pero no solo físicamente, quiere ocupar cada pensamiento, cada respiración, cada palabra, necesita hacerse amo de tu ser y tú conoces el por qué: tú ya lo hiciste, no sabes cuándo ni cómo pero él es completamente tuyo, desde la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron en ese extraño juego él ya te pertenecía.  
Su firme mirada sigue sobre ti y tu la ignoras, tratas de platicar con tu mejor amigo, está allí justo al lado tuyo hablando de Quidditch pero no puedes concentrarte, no puedes dar una sola respuesta a lo que Blaise te platica porque lo sientes mirándote, sus esmeraldas puestas sobre ti, fijas, quemándote, consumiéndote lentamente; reprimes la urgencia de devolverle la mirada, no vas a ceder así de fácil, pasaste la mitad de la noche tratando de que él te mirara, tratando de provocar en él el mismo efecto que tiene sobre ti.  
Distraídamente tomas tu vaso y lo llevas hacia tus labios, percibes su aroma en el líquido: manzanas y humo, y sabes que no debes beber el contenido, no vas a caer tan fácilmente en las trampas de tus compañeras, menos porque arruinarías el juego, suspiras fastidiado y te pasas una mano por el pelo desordenándolo en un gesto adquirido de nerviosismo, un gesto adquirido de él, de tanto mirarlo, de las noches que pasan juntos en la sala de menesteres, sonríes con ironía y disientes con la cabeza al tiempo que percibes la reacción del pelinegro al otro lado del gran comedor: ha levantado una ceja mientras comparte tu sonrisa, nadie más que ustedes sabe lo que la ha provocado, _si los demás supieran,_ piensas, _el escándalo que crearían alrededor de esto sería insuperable._  
Lo miras nuevamente pero algo cambia, sus ojos se conectan: plata contra esmeralda, luchando como siempre por el dominio, ya no sabes si es una lucha real o una simple costumbre, algo que no importa el tiempo que pase van a hacer siempre, bajas la mirada tímidamente ¿Quién iba a decir que tú, de entre todos, serías así de dulce? Su mirada te pone nervioso, su intensidad, su pasión, parece que no le importa mostrarle a todo el mundo lo que siente, que no le importa que los descubran pero antes de eso quiere tenerte, quieres que seas suyo por completo, asegurarse de que no vas a irte…  
… Si tan solo supiera que ya te tiene, que estás tan dentro de él como él de ti, que es el único que puede dominar tus emociones así como tú las suyas y al mismo tiempo es quien las descontrola, que te tiene al borde esperando, incluso deseando la caída, que solo quieres entrar más profundo, ahogarte en él; que tenerlo así ya no es suficiente, que deseas más, mucho más y solo estas esperando a que se decida y deje de temer que te vayas, a que acepte que ambos están perdidos.  
Subes la mirada y la clavas en él, sonríes con coquetería: ahora es tu turno de tentarlo. Sus ojos te examinan detenidamente, como queriendo grabarse cada detalle de ti, la intensidad de las esmeraldas llega hasta ti, lamiendo tu piel, aumentando tu temperatura, sientes la necesidad de acercarte a él, de besarlo como cada noche pero ahora sin esconderse, sin que te importe si los ve todo Hogwarts, pero la reprimes, la marca en tu antebrazo es un recordatorio permanente del lado en el que se supone que deberías estar, de lo peligroso que eres: un Malfoy cría de mortífago, si alguien te viera acercarte al cara rajada no dudarían en protegerlo de ti; claro que eso no va a detenerlos esta noche, no va a evitar que sus magias se entrelacen una vez más como lo han hecho todo el año, que se reconozcan y se mezclen, no va a evitar que se entreguen el uno al otro física mental y sentimentalmente.  
Si los demás supieran…  
Si los demás supieran ¿Esto se acabaría? Tus ojos parecen preguntarlo y él te sonríe con toda la ternura de la que es capaz, no logras entender cómo alguien puede ser tan apasionado y tan tierno al mismo tiempo: se va a los extremos, en un momento te está provocando, excitando y al siguiente te hace derretir de ternura, si no supieras que es algo natural en él creerías que te estas volviendo loco.  
A tu lado Blaise sigue hablando, pero ha cambiado de tema, tus ojos se niegan a dejar de ver a San Potter pero te obligas a escuchar a tu mejor amigo, ajustas tu cuerpo para hacerle pensar que toda tu atención está en él sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro en la mesa de los leones y al fin puedes responderle algo coherente, el moreno decide que has estado extraño últimamente, distraído, más no te pone en evidencia, te transmite su preocupación al tiempo que aprieta ligeramente tu hombro izquierdo, decides mirarlo, disientes ligeramente y su preocupación se reduce, ahora sabe que estas bien, que hay algo que guardas y que se lo dirás cuando lo creas prudente. Tus ojos buscan nuevamente las esmeraldas y vuelves a sorprenderte con la rapidez con la que cambia de intención su mirada, vuelves a sentir ese magnetismo envolverte, atrayéndote irremediablemente hacia él, los vasos sanguíneos de tu rostro se dilatan y la sangre se agolpa en tus mejillas, tu corazón palpita con fuerza, tu respiración se vuelve pesada: no puedes controlar tus reacciones biológicas, menos si te observa de esa forma; tragas saliva, suspiras y pasas una mano por tu cabello, esta vez de verdad te ha puesto nervioso y la sensación empeora cuando sientes su magia alcanzarte, acariciar tu piel y entrelazarse con la tuya con la familiaridad de quienes llevan juntos mucho tiempo. Está jugando y lo sabes, son sus reglas, es su juego.  
Está tratando de hacerte ver que solo le perteneces a él, que sólo él puede provocarte, pero ambos pueden jugar ¿Verdad? Lo miras fijamente, aceptas la invasión de su magia mientras liberas la tuya y dejas que lo alcance, notas el cambio, lo sientes a través de la conexión de sus magias: su sangre corriendo acelerada por sus venas, su temperatura aumentando; levantas una ceja y sonríes, retándolo como antaño, él te devuelve la sonrisa, altanero, no importa las reacciones que le provoques nunca va a dejar que le ganes, lo que él no sabe es que tu magia puede dominarle, que si quisieras podrías borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro en menos de un segundo pero no lo haces porque eso los pondría en evidencia, su voluble magia trataría de luchar contra la tuya, trataría de domarla como ahora mismo lo está haciendo; no sabes por qué no lo sabe, cuando hacen el amor tu magia domina la suya, no es que seas más poderoso es solo que tienes más control, has vivido toda tu vida en este mundo, tu magia es más disciplinada y eso te da ventaja, cambias la sonrisa adusta por una amable, dulce, tratas de transmitir a través de ella y de tu magia algo que nunca le has dicho, tienen demasiada atención, todo el mundo los observa siempre y nunca has tenido el tiempo o el valor de ponerlo en palabras, es por eso que lo guardas, a pesar de tenerlo tan instalado en ti, a pesar de estar tan dentro de él, sin importar las miradas furtivas cada noche nunca lo has dicho, nunca has admitido lo que sientes porque crees que es demasiado peligroso, pero sabes que no es justo, ni para ti ni para él, además fuiste tú quien quiso el peligro, quien lo aceptó en un principio.  
Notas la confusión en su mirada y es cuando te decides, no sabes qué demonios estás haciendo cuando te levantas de tu asiento: tus pies tienen vida propia y hacen su camino hacia él, no han dejado de mirarse, pones tus manos sobre sus hombros y lo levantas de su asiento, los leones están demasiado sorprendidos como para reaccionar cuando posas tus labios sobre los suyos.  
Habías esperado demasiado a que el reaccionara y como no lo hizo lo hiciste tú, además, no estaba mal tirarte de cabeza al peligro de vez en cuando ¿Cierto?  
Es el beso más dulce que has dado alguna vez y él te responde, te responde frente a todos con la familiaridad de quien ha hecho eso millones de veces, con el conocimiento perfecto de tus labios y su movimiento, apreciando su sabor, su suavidad, notas lo mucho que te entrega en ese beso, todo lo demás ha desaparecido momentáneamente, has olvidado que están en el gran comedor, que se supone que era un secreto, que los estas poniendo en peligro, o lo has olvidado o no te importa, lo único que parece importarte es ese momento, ese beso, esos labios. Se separan para respirar, juntas su frente con la tuya; no te diste cuenta de cuando rodeaste su cuello o de cuando él puso sus manos sobre tu cintura y sonríes, inhalas con profundidad: humo y manzanas ¿Alguien habría sospechado antes de ahora por qué te gustaban tanto esos aromas? Repentinamente recuerdas dónde están y te da miedo ver lo que has causado, él se da cuenta, toma tu mano y te saca de allí antes de que cualquiera pueda reaccionar, mañana podrán enfrentarse a todos, ahora solo necesita estar contigo.

Él sabe que lo observas, sabe cuántas veces te has perdido memorizando sus rasgos, sabe que amas la extraña forma en que el sol hace brillar sus pestañas, el color profundo de sus ojos y cada grieta en sus labios, él lo nota, siente cuando lo miras fijamente, sabe que has memorizado sus costumbres sin quererlo, sus gustos raros, sus manías, sabe también que has adquirido varios de sus gestos de solo observarlo, te ha atrapado varias veces apartando la mirada, tratando de evitar sus ojos y el solo sonríe, a veces sarcástico, a veces coqueto, pero siempre retándote, tentándote a tratar de hacer algo más que solo mirarlo y tú lo maldices internamente pues sabes que él lo sabe. Juegas con los mechones de su cabello, tu cabeza descansando sobre sus piernas a la sombra de un árbol frente al lago negro; a su lado Blaise discute las leyes mágicas con Hermione Granger mientras Pansy charla apasionadamente sobre Quidditch con Ronald Weasley.  
Sientes la mirada esmeralda sobre ti porque tú también sabes que te observa, sabes que igual que tu ha memorizado cada parte de ti, cada gesto, cada costumbre, sabes que ambos se ponen más atención de la necesaria y te sorprende que tu pequeño arrebato del año anterior haya causado todo eso, no puedes evitar la sonrisa que se expande en tus labios; cierras los ojos e inhalas con profundidad: humo y manzanas, esos aromas siempre van a obsesionarte.  
Sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos, respondes al beso lentamente, con toda la ternura que eres capaz de transmitir y suspiras; ahora no solo él lo sabe sino todos pero ahora no hay peligro, no hay de quién esconderse porque ambos se encargaron de eso. Respiras con libertad, con la seguridad de que ahora puedes cometer tantos errores como quieras y que van a ser solo tuyos; sonríes en el beso cuando sientes su mano entrelazarse con la tuya y decides que actuar como un león idiota a veces es bueno.


End file.
